


Lapse

by tierraangelica



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Married Couple, Modern Era, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru's wife and child were involved in a horrific car accident. When he reaches the hospital he's told his child is fine but his wife Kagome has suffered serious head trauma. When she wakes up for the first time Kagome can't remember the accident, worse though, she can't remember her husband and child! Can Sesshoumaru help her remember or will they be forced apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lapse

Chapter 1

...

"More precious than diamonds," Kagome sang happily, "or any other stone!"

The baby in the high chair squealed in pleasure at the melody. Kagome pranced around the kitchen as she sang.

"Brighter than any star in the sky!" Kagome smiled and tapped the baby on the nose gently.

The baby froze and blue eyes grew wide at the contact. Then in a sudden motion started to gurgle and bounce in the chair ecstatically. A small hand grabbed up some dissolvable cereal and pushed it into a slobbering mouth. Kagome giggled at her son's behavior and wet a napkin to clean his face of the grain spittle. After throwing away the wipe she realized what time it was.

"Time to go grocery shopping," she said to the baby in high pitch voice as she removed his bib. "Up we go! Woo!" The baby was raised out of the high chair and up into the air as Kagome made sputtering air plane noises.

She held him on her hip as she moved into the living room. On the ground by the front door was a diaper bag with blue and white striped her red leather purse. Skillfully she bent down and swung both bags onto her vacant shoulder still holding the baby. She took her keys off the key holder screwed into the wall and exited the house. This was a regular day for Kagome.

Strapping the baby onto the car seat she got into the drivers seat. As she looked back through the rear window to back out of the drive way her son smiled and tether on a rubber set of keys. On their way to the store with the radio set on low Kagome felt at ease. The first couple of days she had driven with the baby in the car Kagome thought she was going to have a heart attack. She went slow as possible and constantly snapped her head to peer at the back seat. The car in front of her came to a rolling stop at a red light and she followed suit, as did the cars behind her.

"Maybe we'll go see Daddy first?" She spoke to the baby. "Everybody at his work loves to see you!"

The baby shook the rubber keys in response. Kagome smiled and watched as the traffic light turned green. Her foot pressed on the gas pedal to make the vehicle move. Her car was just past the middle of the intersection when a loud car horn rang in her left ear. She looked to her left to the car speeding at them. She couldn't speed up because the car in front of her. There was no backing up.

In a last move to protect them both Kagome spun the wheel and stepped on the gas so the on coming car wouldn't hit the good i stead of her side. Everything seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. The car, time itself, and Kagome's reaction as she looked back at her son.

The last thing that left her mouth was the desperate scream of her son's name, "Daiki!"

The last thought in her mind was that of a family portrait of the three of them. The face of her beloved husband stuck in her head.

Metal crashed into metal in a chaotic twist of fate.

...

His name was being called by someone across the room but he ignored it. If he was really needed whoever it was would come find him.

"Sesshoumaru!" His secretary's high pitched voice was full of desperation and panic.

The female ran up to him and gasped out chilling words that made his blood run cold.

He rushed out of his office and to the hospital.

When he arrived he had no idea what to expect. How to act. He immediately asked the nurse at the front desk where his wife was with demand.

"Let me call the doctor," she replied calmly picking up a black phone.

Was this the time to reassure himself that everything would be ok? Would doing so just be false hope.

Sesshoumaru's wife always looked on the brighter side of things. Her smile popped into his head and he focused on that to relax. It worked up until the point he thought he might never get to see her smile again.

The phone was set back down. "The doctor will be here soon, please take a seat," the nurse explained.

That's all he could do so it was what he did. Sat there uselessly waiting for a stranger with a medical degree to tell him what was going on.

"Mr. Taisho," a man greeted and Sesshoumaru stood up. The man had to tilt his head up to meet Sesshoumaru's face "Your wife is in the emergency room right now. She'll live but it seems she suffered a great deal of head trauma. She will be staying over night. The baby however is perfectly fine. A miracle really. But we understand he is...," the doctor stumbled unsure of his next words, "...demon, so another doctor with this expertise will be here shortly to explain more."

"When can I see them?" Dark and menacing. In a time such as this Sesshoumaru felt himself revert back to how he was once.

The doctor's adams apple bobbed as he gulped. "I-I'm not sure. I'll send someone to get you at that time though."

Sesshoumaru only nodded and the human doctor left. There was a wave of relief that his wife and son were both alive. But he couldn't relax for more than a few seconds. He would probably not calm down until they were both home safe.

Not long after his wife's family were entering the hospital doors with darting glances until they spotted him. They ran his way and their questions were thrown at him with desperation and fear. He only told them what he could. His mother in law crumbled in happiness and emotional pain. His brother in law caught her, holding her close. Whispering words of comfort Sesshoumaru could not and would not say.

The two went to sit down in vacant chairs. He did not follow but leaned against the wall closest do the door the doctor had gone through.

An hour had passed before someone came back to update them. It wasn't the same doctor. This one was obviously the specialist the previous doctor had promised.

On the outside he was human but Sesshoumaru sensed he was in the presence of someone with demon blood in their veins. Unlike this demon Sesshoumaru refused to hide what he was, making humans comfortable around him was last on his list of concerns.

Sesshoumaru's extended family were soon right next to them.

"I'm Dr. Jinyo, the specialist," he introduced himself. "I'm happy to report your son is in perfect health but even for a demon child this is incredibly supernatural. Your wife focused all her energy into a protective force field around the child. If it wasn't for your wife's power the baby would have perished. "

"She used her power to protect him," his mother in law whispered.

"Why couldn't she do the same for herself?" Souta, his brother in law, angrily spit out. His jaw locked firm.

"More than likely it was a split second decision. The amount of energy that was transferred to the child must have been everything she had."

Souta averted his gaze from the doctor.

"You may go see the child now if you wish," the doctor informed. "I'll take you there."

"Yes!" Souta's mother jumped. "Please...," she said in a quieter tone.

"Follow me," he gestured.

The trio did as told and was led into a room full of incubators with children inside.

"Here he is," the doctor held his open palm to one incubator specifically with a screaming child inside.

"Daiki," the child's grandmother crooned. She reached her arms out but froze to look at the doctor.

Dr. Jinyo nodded.

She picked the child up in her arms and began to rock him until he calmed down. "Grandma's here now," her voice cracked and the tears from earlier started to spill once again.

Sesshoumaru watched the transaction but made no move towards them. From here he could evaluate his son was unharmed and what the doctor said was true. There was an extreme spike of energy in Daiki.

His wife had protected their child even if it would cost her life.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Later in the day as the sun decided to set a nurse came to fetch them from the maternity ward. Kagome was stable and if they wished they could see her. They followed the nurse anxiously. Going through halls Sesshoumaru smelled the overwhelming scent of death and illness. His wife did not belong here.

"Here she is," the nurse held the door open for them.

There she was indeed. Laying in a hospital bed unconscious and unmoving with oxygen running into her. An IV needle stuck in her arm. Her face and arms were cut and bruised.

Her family rushed to Kagome's bed side. Her mother sat in a chair and grabbed Kagome's hand and smoothed out her messy black mane.

"Hey sweetie. Mommy's here. Mommy's here Kagome..." she started to hiccup as more tears came forward. Souta stood behind her, trying to hide his fallen tears. He was the man of the house, he needed to be strong for his mother.

A nurse checking the machinery informed them, "She won't be awake until tomorrow morning due to the sedatives."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to his family in law. "I need to go make a few calls. I will return shortly."

Souta narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru lightly and opened his mouth. His mother put a hand on his arm and silenced him.

"Go do what you need to," his mother in law spoke with a small smile.

He nodded and left the room. He called his company to inform them he would not be coming in for the next few days. They were only to call if it was an emergency that required him indefinitely. After everything was in order he headed to where his son was located. From the hallway he could identify his son's screaming. Coming into the room he found a nurse holding a wailing Daiki.

He approached the struggling nurse who sighed heavily with a smile. "He doesn't want to calm down."

Sesshoumaru motioned for her to hand him over. Once Daiki was cradled in his arms he whispered. "Hush son."

The child stopped wailing and looked at him. Gold against gold eyes met.

The nurse put her hands on her hips. "Well would you look at that. You have quite a way with him."

To humans he supposed, demons did not seem like nurturing creatures, let alone fitting parents. But it just depended on personality. In this manner they were similar to humans.

Some demons were not meant to have offspring, some humans were not meant to have offspring.

His son had quieted down because of instinct alone. Even so young Daiki knew who his father and mother were. Even who his grandmother and Uncle Souta were. The connection by blood and scent. Where as must human children his age just realized that the people taking care of them were, in a manner, safe.

Sesshoumaru set him back down in the temporary bed. "He will start crying again very soon. I will send his grandmother to tend to him."

The nurse nodded her thanks.

With that Sesshoumaru exited and went to find the cafeteria in the hospital to obtain some water bottles and food. On the way back to Kagome's room his ears could catch the very end of a conversation coming from up ahead in Kagome's room.

"How can he be so emotionless? It doesn't even seem like he cares. He didn't even touch his son. His wife is in a hospital bed for God sakes," Souta spat angrily.

"Souta," his mother said calmly. "Do not judge him so harshly. He may look like stone but inside his heart alive and good. Kagome saw what most others didn't. Do you think Kagome would have married a man that would treat her badly or any children they would have?" She paused, probably staring down at her daughter. "I don't think so."

There was a silence in the room before Souta apologized to his mother and his sister. "I was only speaking out of anger..."

"I know sweetie. Everything will be ok," his mother crooned.

Whatever small spark of anger the boy's words had caused Sesshoumaru had disappeared. He could not harbor any ill will for Souta. His feelings were appropriate in this situation. Protecting and looking out for his family.

A few steps later Sesshoumaru was in the room. He handed the contents from the cafeteria to his mother-in-law and Souta.

"Oh, thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome's took the drink and food gratefully and smiled and Souta.

Souta avoided eye contact with Sesshoumaru but took the gifts with a genuine thank you.

He nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to Kagome's mother.

"The nurses are having a difficult time calming Daiki," he told her.

Souta's head sunk lower.

"Oh, maybe I should..." she glanced at Kagome.

"I will be here with her," Sesshoumaru stated.

She nodded and got up.

"I'll come with you mom," Souta walked with her to the door but stopped when he took a step out. Turning around to Sesshoumaru he bowed. "I need to apologize for doubting your loyalty to my sister and nephew. I had no right to do so."

"You may stand," Sesshoumaru answered, maintaining a calm voice. "You're actions are not improper. As the man of you're household, it is you're job to look over them."

Souta nodded and left the room to catch up with his mother.

Sesshoumaru sat down in the vacated seat next to Kagome. Taking her cold hand in his. She looked sickly pale in his eyes. He kissed the back off her hand knowing she would not wake up until morning. He would be forced to wait to see the light and energy back in her eyes and body.

As time went by in the night he left for only a moment to check on his extended family and son. He found Daiki asleep soundly in the arms of his sleeping grandmother in a rocking chair. Souta had also fallen deep in slumber in a plastic chair next to them with his head resting on his mother's shoulder.

Everyone safe, he returned to Kagome. He would not sleep, as he did not need to.

The entire night all he stayed put and watched over his sleeping mate.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> AN: '~' So sad...I almost cried typing and I'm the author...
> 
> Reviews are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not much to say in this note. But if you would like to review your welcomed to :)
> 
> The story will range from romance to kinda tragedy, to humor (which won't come to later).
> 
> Give it a shot before you stop reading after the first 2 chapters.


End file.
